Talk:Kisaki's Notebook/@comment-40033573-20191224034511
So I've gathered up some information about the characters I made so that you can add it. Once again, I'm honored to have my characters in the notebook so thank you!! 1. Koki Tadasuke - Breathtaker -He dyed parts of his hair green with Ryuu when they were 5. -He was revealed to be bisexual during the series. -He used to be afraid of females (besides his mother) until he met Shirome. -He has had a crush on Ryuu since they were in high school. -He is shown to be an extrovert. -His family is very rich and famous, known for their clothing line (they know he's a villain). -He's very creative and loves to draw and paint. -Besides rapping, he loves to sing as it calms him sometimes. 2. Ishida Kunihiko - Crystalizer -He used to get made fun of due to his tall height back in junior high. -He grew his hair long because he loves doing long hair due to him growing up around females. -He is very much heterosexual although people always thought that he was gay. -He is very carefree and loves to have fun. -He dislikes when people fight and always tries to stop it. -He has been best friends with Mukuro since she was a baby (he used to do her hair a lot). -He formed the band Matenrō, making him the leader. 3. Isa Toyoshige - Gore -Isa is 15 despite looking 8-9 years old. -He hasn't grown since he was 12 years old. -He got always got called a baby during junior high. -He always carries a stuffed animal which is a goat named Koron. -Isa used to be very suicidal. -Mai is the main reason that Isa is gay. -Isa's favorite color is obviously blue. -Something with his quirk is that he can't control his own blood unlike his sister, Asa. -He killed his father but it wasn't on purpose nor was it an accident, It just happened. 3. Asa Toyoshige - Blood Queen -She was left to take care of Isa since she was 2 years old. -She was revealed to be bisexual when she started dating Himiko Toga. -Something with her quirk is that she can't control other people's blood unlike her brother, Isa. -Asa used to be depressed but she still had anxiety. -She has one fear and it's the fear of Isa dying. -She's in love with music always saying that 'Music is life'. -She always hated her father but always loved her mother. -She has a sassy mouth when she's annoyed or angry. 4. Kokoro Nishimura - Murasaki -She was born quirkless until Izuku accidentally passed on One For All to her. -Her first name, Kokoro, means 'heart, mind, soul'. -She was bullied a lot for being quirkless. -She attended Isami High School before going to U.A. -Her father died in a tragic incident when she was 3. -She has a big scar on her collarbone due to Katsuki using his quirk on her. -She used to always be on bad terms with Katsuki. Soon, they became best friends throughout the series. -She considered becoming an office worker before she suddenly got a quirk. 5. Tsuzuki Kiyomi - AA-12 -Her hero name is based on her favorite gun, the Auto Assault-12. -She started playing video games since she was 4 when her quirk developed. -She has always tolerated Inasa when some people couldn't. -She was always been stoic since she was a kid. Despite this, she'll smile once in a while. -Despite their different personalities, Tsuzuki and Camie get along quite well. -She is in fact older than Inasa although she looks way younger. -When using her quirk, she has the choice to transform into her game avatar or not. -She loves lollipops which is why she is seen having 3-4 lollipops in between her fingers. I hope this isn't too much!! I wanted to give info for all my characters that weren't on here if that's okay with you. Have a good morning/afternoon/night. ^^